Past, Present and Future tense
by Writersblock1001
Summary: During one of their arguments Jimmy is tragically killed, BUT that wasn’t supposed to happen! Somebody missed with Time to take Jimmy out of the picture. Now it's up to Cindy to fix the timeline and save Jimmy(Part 3 is up, sorry for the delay )
1. Present imperfect tence

                                    **Past, Present and Future tense.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of the character from this show. Also I'm not a good writer I just do this stuff for fun._

The Last school bell of the day had just rung, signaling the release to freedom of all the students of Retrovill elementary. Like every day all of the kids scattered to the winds in all directions, seeking their after individual after school activities.  After the mass exodus, one long group of kids were left behind, waiting for two of their number to finish their daily argument. 

"Sigh, How long are those two going to be at it?" Libby wined, turning up her head phone to drown out the shouting. 

Sheen arched an eyebrow saying, "I don't know, normal they would be out of breath by now but they seem to be going for the record for Insults per minute."

"Yeah, and if they keep this up, I'm going to miss the one hour Lama special on animal planet" Carl moped. 

Libby grumbled turning her music up to the max," Just let me know when their done, will you Sheen?" 

"Is that right Nerd-tron!?" Cindy snarled at the boy genius 

"That right Bore-tex!" Jimmy yelled back with all the righteous furry capable of a 10 year old boy. "Why don't you just admit it? Your just jealous that I my project was better then yours." He challenged.

"Me jealous of you?"  Cindy answered back. "If anything, your jealous of Me Brain boy!" Cindy's anger was so great it almost caused her to spit.

"HO HO HO" Jimmy laughed mockingly "An **why** pray tell would I be jealous of a cooty ridden girl with only a 120 I.Q.?" 

"OUCH! Below the belt!" Libby said. "Cindy hates it when he brings up his higher IQ. Score." Libby wince knowing Jimmy had just pushed one of Cindy's buttons. 

"Well you mean besides me being more popular, more well spoken, and a better dresser?" Cindy smiled smugly at Jimmy knowing that she was scoring points in their verbal dual. Then setting him up for the kill she bent her knee overly dramatically bringer herself down to his eye level. "There is the fact that I'm at least tall enough to cross the street with out my mommy handing my hand." Then adding one final touch she patted him on the head saying, "Little man" with fake sympathy.

"Ohh… that stung!" Sheen said joining Libby in the color commentary of today's battle. "In all my day witnessing these two go at it, I've never seen them hitting this hard," Sheen said in his best fake announcer voice.

"That right Sheen. I think Cindy's last shot has Neutron on the ropes." Libby said getting into the game of fight announcer.

"Yes! and what a shot that was! How low, how evil how dirty! And I've never been more attracted to Cindy in my life!" Sheen chuckled as Libby playfully elbowed him in the ribs 

"Well let's hope Jimmy had enough so we can all get out of here."

Cindy's last shot did hurt. It hurt so much Jimmy had no choice but to bring out his ultimate weapon. Looking down and defeated looking Jimmy admitted "Well Cindy, your right.

"W..what?" Cindy asked both shocked at Jimmy's admission and manor. 

" I'm not as popular or articulate or a snazzy dresser as you. And I am very short in comparison to other boys my age." Jimmy said a sadly. 

Cindy saw how sad Jimmy looked and knew she may have gone to far this time.   "Well your not **that** short Jimmy" Cindy said remorsefully 

"No I am, and there is nothing I can really do about it." He said setting her up. "Which is another reason I'm jealous of you, at lest you can HIDE your short comings."

Cindy blinked in confusion. "Hey! What do you mean by 'Short comings'?" 

Wanting to put end to today argument Jimmy went in for the kill. His right hand moved quickly, grasping at the neckline of Cindy's shirt, pulling it forward, while the fingers of his left hand dip in and down into her shirt, pulling out a long wad of tissue that Cindy had been stuffing her training bra with for the last few weeks. "These short comings." Jimmy said smirk, letting the false paper breast fall to the ground. "Check and mate!" 

Libby Sheen and Carl stared on in utter horror. Not because Cindy had been stuffing her bra, they all pretty much figured that out already. But because Jimmy had exposed her little secret. Cindy looked down at her crumpled origami boobs on the ground, then at Jimmy's smug face. "Oh man….. Jimmy's a dead man." Sheen mutterd

"You got that right, dead and buried already. He just doesn't realize it yet." Libby agreed

"Err..I think I hear my mommy calling me" Carl spoke up as his retreated from the scene, noting wanting to see any blood. 

Cindy had never in her whole 11 years of life been so humiliated, First he takes her title of smartest kid in school away and now her dignity be exposing the flatness of her torso. What was coursing through her veins couldn't even be called anger but pure fury. "NeeeeeeuuuuuuuTRRrrrrroooooNNNn!!! Cindy scream through her clenched teeth. 

Being a genius, Jimmy was quick to analyze pretty much any situation, and come to a conclusion and course of action. His conclusion was perhase he's gone too far, and the most logical course of action was to please for his young life. "Err… heh now Cindy let not doing any thing we'd regret." The rest of his statement was interrupted by Cindy's closed fist that he narrowly managed to avoid. Yes Jimmy thought it was safe to say had gone too far. He fanatically backed away from her and the school steps trying to calm her. "Ok let not doing any thing **I** might regret." He said while ducking a kick that may have caused him brain damage. 

"Oh your a dead man Neutron, there's no talking your way out of this!"

Backing off the sidewalk and into the street. He readied him self to make a run for it if he couldn't talk her down. Jimmy pleaded, "Come on Cindy, your said some stuff, I said some stuff, its all water under the proverbial bridge, let just calm down and.."

"SHUT UP NEUTRON! I don't ever want to hear a word from you!" Cindy shrieked. A small tear of anger and humiliation almost fond its way out of her eye. "This is the last Straw! I HATE you! Her small fist balled up ready to beat the crap out of her rival, "Just shut up and DIE!" Despite her massive anger Cindy had a whole lot more thing to scream at Jimmy before she got down to the butt kicking. However she never got to say any of it. Not because she calmed down or because Jimmy's short legs could our run her, But because nether of the two preteens saw the car barreling down the quite street. No one saw it till it was too late. Even as the hard cold metal frame crushed into Jimmy's small body, sending him into the air. Cindy mind could not process what her eyes where showing her. Time seemed to slow down for her, as her eyes tracked the horrifying scene. Some where in between those terrible seconds, Cindy wanted very much to close her eyes to the sight of Jimmy's broken body hitting the ground with a sickening thud. She wanted to cover her ears so not to hear the shattering of his bones. To move her legs as the small pool of blood from the body that landed before her expanded to her feet. She wanted every much to pull her eyes from Jimmy's dying gaze as his lips mouthed her name soundlessly.   

Cindy laid on her bed in the dark, trying not to remember that day. It had been a week since that hit and run driver sped away from the scene. At lest Cindy thought it was a week ago, she really wasn't sure. She could barely function let alone keep track of time. Cindy didn't want to think about it any more, but her memories betrayed her, Images of Flashing lights and sirens carrying Jimmy to the hospital assaulted her every time she closed her eyes. She could still hear the sounds of Ms. Neutrons wails of anguish echoing down the halls of the Hospital as the doctors told her with Cindy already knew. Cindy had some vague memories of a policewoman trying to get the whole store from her, as her Mother cleaned Jimmy's blood off her. She also remember wanting to help the nice policewoman by talking with her, but she also remember not being able to bring her self to talk about it. She could not talk to the police or to her concerned mother. The shocks of that day's events were just too much for her. Cindy tried to focus her mind through the clouds of pain and grief and do a mental count of the days since the accident. She kind'a remember spending the first two days crying her self in and out of sleep, stopping only for a few sips of soup and mother made. Perhaps it was the third of fourth day she tried to convince her self she was ok enough to go to school, but the sight of police tape around the front of the school, marking the spot of the accident proved her wrong. And she spent the rest of that day in her room curled up into a ball. Cindy was pretty sure she made it through a full day of school on the fifth day. She sort'a remembers everyone being very nice and understanding. She couldn't remember anything Ms fowl had said that day. It realy didn't matter since school was cut short for Jimmy's funeral. She also remember wanting to go and say good by to her rival, but she doesn't have any clear memory of the service, so she concluded she must have chickened out as the last moment. The day after that Jimmy's robotic dog Goddard made it was to her front door step. And it stayed by her side, since then. Cindy concluded her mental count, and it was one week this day since Jimmy died. Funny she could barley remember any of it but there is one clear memory she had, but wish she didn't, her last words to Jimmy Neutron. Cindy buried her face into her tear stained Pillow trying not to hear the word echoing in her mind. "Shut up and die Neutron!" she heard those words over and over ever since that day. Logically she knew she didn't kill Jimmy. Unfortunate she could tell her stomach that. Cindy did make it to the bathroom in time to throw up, this time. "Oh god…. Jimmy… I'm sorry" She realized she was on the verge of another brake down, one that she couldn't afford. Cindy tried to remind her self she was made of stronger stuff. It was a lie of course. People thought she was strong but she knew she was weak on the inside. "Air.. I just need some air and it'll be all right." 

Goddard wined in sympathy for Cindy as it followed her into the cold night air.  Cindy barely noticed the chill blowing under and through her nightgown. She sat on her front steps and looks at Jimmy's house. It was dark and silent, much like a grave. "NO" she chilled her self, "Don't go their girl." Mister and Misses Neutron were with Family in their hour of grief. Their house was not a grave. Even Jimmy's Lab had not been touched since his death. It to was dark and abandoned. Seeming to sense Cindy's sad mood the robot dog, licked her hand with its metallic tongue. 

Cindy regarded the robot, "Just why are you here robo Mutt?" She said with misplaced anger. 

A small screen popped out of the front of the metal dog and a computerized voice said. "**Directive Number Twenty one:** In case of Jimmy Neutrons death owner ship of Goddard reverts to Cindy vortex." 

"Why? Your Jimmy's dog, you loved you, and he hated me, why would Jimmy program that into you?" 

It spoke again. "**Answer**: Jimmy cared for Cindy Vortex"

It was a simple answer like all the ones the mechanical dog gave, and its answers were always factual. "Jimmy cared for me?" Goddard was not programmed for falsehood so Cindy had not choice but to accept it. "Oh…. Jimmy…" Her last words to him rang even louder in her heart. If only she could take those words back. If only she could change what happened.

 Wiping the salty tears form her eyes Cindy noticed a small flicker of light a few feet in the air. Thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her she blinked the last of her tears and looked again. Again she saw a small point of light flickering in mid hair over the moist grass. The hairs on the Back of Cindy's neck stood on end as a weird feeling past through her. Sparks of electricity seemed to form a ball from that small point, growing larger by the second. The air swirled and reverberated from the ever-growing sphere of energy.

"What the? … What is that thing!" for a second Cindy thought the lost of Jimmy became too much for her and she's gone crazy. But soon Goddard confirmed what she was seeing with his scanners.

"**Scanning**:" The Metal dog said" **Scanning complete**: a massive build up of Tacions and Gravitons is forming a temporal anomaly of unknown origins:" 

Cindy missed Jimmy even more because she only understood about half of what Goddard just said. Before she could ask any more questions. The Swirling ball of electricity and light opened and a person fell out and onto the dew covered lawn. 

As Goddard jumped in front of Cindy protectively, she watched the stranger that had just appeared out of thin air. The person rose slowly it its feet. It was a girl, possible late teens in Cindy's estimation. The girl's blonde hair formed two braids that traveled quite a length down her back. Cindy had always hoped her hair would be that long one-day. The Girl looked about her and seeming to take stock, till her eyes fell on Cindy and Goddard. First a strange Girl appeared out of thin air and now that same girl was approaching Cindy, Needless to say Cindy was scared out of her mind. 

"Cindy Vortex." The Blonde older girl said. Her eyes were piecing and fierce, as well and a deep dark blue. She was tall and slender, with a strong athletic build. Her stance, her walk, and manor every then about her were intimidating as hell to young Cindy Vortex. "Tell me, where is Jimmy Neutron!" The young woman said as she advanced.

"Who….Who are you? Where did you come from ? what do you want?" Cindy said frightfully. 

"Ugh! I don't remember being this dim at this age. We don't have time fore this! I need to know where Jimmy Neutron is!" 

Memories of the car accident flooded her minds eye, and she just wanted to crawl into a corner ad cry her eyes out, but Cindy had had enough weirdness and wanted to regain some sort of control of her life again. "Look Blondie I don't know how your are or where you came from but I'm not telling you anything till I find out!" Cindy said balling her fist up and shaking it in the newcomers face.

The strange young woman just smiled at her. "I don't remember being such a pain in the ass ether," she mutters. The taller blonde girl lowered her self to her knee looking Cindy in the eye. "Look at me Cindy, notice anything strange?

Cindy looked wearily at this woman, and she did seem strangely familiar but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Gezz Vortex!" The older girl turned and addressed the robotic dog, "Goddard, Comparative DNA scan on me and Cindy Vortex." 

"Ha! Goddard won't listen to you Girly"

"**Voice pattern recognized**: Initializing DNA scan." Goddard obeyed much to Cindy's dismay. Why would Goddard listen to this strange woman? "DNA scans completed. **Results: **DNA from new arrival and Cindy Vortex Match 100%. **Conclusion: **Both subjects are Cindy Vortex." The computerized voce concluded. 

Cindy looked at the older girl in awe. "How could this be…unless." She trailed off coming to a conclusion that was mind-boggling. 

"Finally you get it, I'm you from about 8 years in the future. And I need your help! So tell me where's Jimmy Neutron?"

"Wait…..if your from the future you should know. That Jimmy's …..he's dead." The young Cindy said miserably

"Damn it! My calculations where off as I feared." Grasping the little blonde by her shoulders Older Cindy asked, "How long ago did he die? Please Cindy it's important!"

"It was about 7 days ago! But if you're me form the future you should know all of this!" Cindy begins to cry again. "Please tell me what going on!" She wept 

"The reason I don't know is because Jimmy wasn't supposed to die. In the future… well my future anyway, Jimmy didn't die as a kid, but somebody screwed with the timeline. And I was barley able to use this Crono-Slider to escape before the timeline was destroyed." She finish holding up a weird looking device that was attached to her wrist. 

"You mean you can here to stop Jimmy from dying? Well great work stupid! You're about a week late!" The young child screamed tearing up again.

"You do realize you just called your self stupid?" The young Cindy did odd yelling at her future self. "Sigh, maybe I deserved to be called stupid, I under shot my mark by seven days. There just wasn't enough time to properly configure the Crono-slider after the Time disruption was detected. But is not too late Cindy. We can still save Jimmy but I'm going to need your help." Future Cindy held her hand out looking deeply into the ten-year-old Cindy's eyes. 

The young gild didn't know what to think, living across the street from the Neutrons Cindy thought she was use to the strange and unusual. But meeting her future self topped them all, but as she saw the determination in the young woman's eyes she felt an instant connection. But also there was nothing she wouldn't do or endure to save Jimmy. If there were a way to undo the wrong she did she would do it. 


	2. Future perfect tence

**                   Past, Present and Future tense**

**Future perfect tense,**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of the character from this show. Also I'm not a good writer I just do this stuff for fun._

            She waited outside the Vortex residence patiently. Cindy looked at her surroundings with a fond nostalgia. The old neighborhood was just as she remembered it when she was a little girl. Of course it was, because she had traveled back in time 8 years to repair the future that was erased from existence. To save Jimmy Neutron, and to insure that her younger self had the chance at the life the shaped her into the woman she was. But saving Jimmy from the death that wasn't suppose to happen, promised to be difficult. Cindy Vortex was in her self a force to be reckoned with, but with her younger self, helping, together they would be a most formidable.  Cindy's thoughts were interrupted as Her younger self closed the front door, changed form her delicate nightgown and into suitable clothes for the mission ahead. 

            Little Cindy looked up at her imposing future self-asking, "Ok I'm ready let go save Jimmy! Fire up that Time, Crono-slider, doo-hicy and like get going!" The young girl said impatiently. Having her life go so horrible wrong since Jimmy death, little Cindy was very enthuse to go back a week in time to save him and put things right. 

            "Not so fast Cindy it's not that simple." the older Girl said checking the device she used to travel though time. 

            "Well why not Cindy!" Little Cindy grumped in frustration. "Ugh this is just too weird, talking to my self, and calling your Cindy when I'm Cindy too!" 

            The older girl looked down at the little Blonde girl and sighed, 'It was a wonder I had any friends at this age', she thought She really didn't remember being so crank and short -tempered "Ok if it makes it easier on you, call me 'C.V.'" 

            "CV?" Cindy asked 

            "Yeah CV, Cindy Vortex. It's a little nickname I picked up some time ago and it just stuck with me." CV said looking across the street at the Neutron residence. 

            "Er… ok CV when can we time travel to same Jimmy?" 

            CV punched a few buttons on the time traveling device on her wrist. "I don't want to make the same mistake I did last time. Time traveling with a remote unit like this one is not easy, and if its not program right it could be damn deadly."

            Cindy had been so focused on the ideal of saving Jimmy she didn't ever conceder any danger to he self." What do you mean deadly?" she asked nervously

            "Ok I'll try and explain on the way to Jimmy's Lab." CV commanded. Cindy didn't like being ordered around even if it was by her older future self but she followed anyway. CV. looked back at the small mechanical dog and said. "You too Goddard, we'll need you to help save Jimmy too" The robotic dog was happy to do any thing it could to save it's late master. "Ok here's a crash course in Temporal Mechanics 101" CV explained to her younger self. "Time and space are primarily one and the same thing. Time travel involves separating Space and Time from each other. You see, traveling through "Time" to the past or the future is not really a problem. It's making sure your "Space" vectors are correct for when you land." CV stopped and notices the slightly confused look on Little Cindy's face. "Ok, think about it this way. At this moment the earth is spinning on it axis at about 300 miles an hour while its revolving around the sun. So the earth and every thing on it is in a different position in space then it was just one second ago."  

            Little Cindy eyes grew wide as she realized where her older self was going with this lesson. "Whoa! I see what you mean, and even as the earth spins and revolves around the Sun. The Sun its self is moving around the center of our Galaxy, and the Galaxy and moving about our Galaxy cluster, as it shoots away from the center of the Universe, at near half the speed of light!" 

            CV couldn't help be feel proud of her younger self, growing up with Jimmy Neutron around it was very easy for people to over look how smart Cindy Vortex was. "That's right Vortex, and if we travel back in time one week and not correctly calculate our movement through space. We could in up where the earth, and the rest of the Universe was one week ago, perhaps somewhere in deep, deep space." The pair made their way around back of the Neutron's home, to the empty Lab of the late Jimmy Neutron. "Which is why we need Jimmy's Computer Vox. Vox can program my Crono-slider so this time we'll make it to the right place and time to save Jimmy."

            "I see." Cindy said. "But there's one problem. No one can get into Jimmy's lab with out the password, and the way Jimmy hated me, he never would have told me the code word in a million years. So if I never found out, you, my future self couldn't know it ether." 

            CV merely grinned at her younger self's total miss read of Jimmy Neutron. "So young, so unknowing" she said wistfully. Then facing the computer activated door to Jimmy's lab she said. "Vox, open lab door. Command override, Xetnort Rovuen,." 

            "**Password accepted.** Welcome to the lab, how may I help you?" The central computer asked helpfully.

            "How did you know that ?" Cindy asked dumbfounded, and what in the world is a Xetnort Rovuen,? Is that Russian or something?" 

            "Well I can't tell you how I know Jimmy's passwords. I can't tell you TOO much about the future lest I mess things up. But here, a hint, take the first syllables from each word and put them together, and then spell the two words backwards." She said with a knowing smile.  

            Cindy was always very good with word games and she was confident that she could solve this one. As CV connected her time traveling device to a computer terminal little Cindy worked on the Password s figuring it was important somehow. "hmm…put first two syllables together….that makes Xetrov and Nortuen, then spell backwards,, that makes" Cindy paused looking at her older self, as she quickly figured out what the two words were. "I don't understand, why would the pass word to his lab, the most important thing to him be Vortex and Neutron?" Cindy said suddenly missing Jimmy a lot more for some reason. 

            CV continued to work on the calculation and she smiled innocently, "That's for you to figure out and one day understand Cindy. But those are discussions, tears and laugher for another day. Right now we have work to do and a Boy Genius to save. First I need to know how did Jimmy die?" CV said taking a very serious tone. 

            Cindy grimaced, hating to remember that awful day, but she bravely held back her tears, saying. "Well…. we were talking after school" Cindy deleted the part where she was yelling at Jimmy and whished him dead. And she was certain her older self knew she was cleaning up the unpleasant parts, "He was run down by a car, it was a total hit and run!" Cindy bottom lip quivered as her mind flooded with the gruesome images "The stupid police couldn't even find the Guy that did it, they found the car but not who drove it." 

            "I doubt very much that they could have found that son-of a bicth, he would have just escaped through time as soon at he killed Jimmy." The older girl said in anger balling her fist. "When I get my hands on him I'll make him pay for hurting Jimmy!" CV said with such anger it sent a chilled down Cindy's back. 

            "Get your hands on who? Who was it that killed Jimmy, and why?" Blonde ten year old asked.

             "IT WAS ME! It was my fault!" CV. Confessed her trembling hands of anger turning into sobs of grief.

            Young Cindy Vortex looked upon her grief stricken future counterpart. "No way! There no way you could have ever killed Jimmy. We have always had our problems, and we may have argued way too much, but how could you have killed him?" As she try's to comfort the older girl Cindy wondered if this is how she looked after Jimmy's death. CV.s Face may be more mature, and slightly harder in line then Cindy's own but their tears, and broken hearts were the same. 

            "No I didn't drive the car that killed him, but I'm as responsible as the slimy turd that did." She paused wiping the tears from her face and to give little Cindy a weak smile. Then continued. "You see in your future, my past. Jimmy and I become ,er….. a little closer." 

            Young Cindy arched her eyebrow inquisitively asking, "What do you men closer?"

            "Never mind that, the point, is we worked together quite a bit, and we even became lab partners at the University we attend. The basic technologies of the device I used to come back in time were created by the both of us." CV. Explained to Cindy.

            "Ugh! You mean I because a big brained nerd like Neutron? At lest tell me that we get happy married to Nick in spite of being a lab geek." The older girl hand moved at a blur as she slapped the back of Cindy's head. "OUCH! What was that for?" She said angrily while rubbing her head. 

            "Get this through that thick, stubborn skull of yours, One: Jimmy is nether a nerd or a geek but one of the best people you'll ever know. And TWO: Nick is a self-centered moron that cares for his hair more then he'll ever care for you. Now are you through interrupting so I can finish telling you what happened?"  Little Cindy grumble a little but was mollified enough to allow her older self to continue. "The Temporal technology was never meant to be used as a time travel device. I'm not ever sure Jimmy ever thought about using our ideas in that way. He wanted to continue to develop the technology as possible energy source to cure the world energy needs. You know how he is, always looking for a new way to help the world." CV smiled a little as she enjoyed a warm feeling she always got when she thought about Jimmy Neutron. "But that was about the time Professor Richter took notice of our work. He thought our ideals and formulas had promise, and wanted to fund our research. Jimmy was total against involving anyone else, but I wanted us to take the funding, because Richter also had ties to the Nobel prize committee. And we both know how long we've dreamed of winning a Nobel Prize. But Jimmy wouldn't hear of it, he said it the technology was too dangerous and it needed to be refined and developed farther before, we could go public. 

            Little Cindy folded her arms saying, "Hmph!, that sound like Neutron, he gets threatened when anyone else might get the glory beside him. 

            "No Cindy! Your wrong, because that what I thought. I thought this would be my chance to finally get out of the shadow of Jimmy Neutron and make a name for myself in science. Oh god…. I was so wrong…" She paused rubbing her eyes, "I took what we had developed so far, and created "The Crono-slider" I wanted a practical, working device to show Richer and the Nobel committee. Professor Richer was impressed. So impressed that he decided to brake into our lab, download all of Jimmy's discoveries, inventions and ideals, then steal the Crono-slider that I invented. Before I could stop him he activated the Crono slider and slipped back into the past. It seemed his plan was to kill The young Jimmy so that he could come back to the future, and present all of Jimmy and My ideals at his own, and then go down in history as the worlds greatest scientist. Fortunately for me I still have my original working prototype. I was able to partially figure out Richter's time path and follow him before the Time line was corrupted. So you see it was my selfishness, my long harbored jealousy of Jimmy's genus, is what caused this whole mess. It's all my fault." CV, concluded heart broken allowing her warm tears to fall from her face. 

            Young Cindy placed a comforting hand on her Future self's shoulder. "No, it OUR fault, we're in this together now, and she both share the blame." The young girl said, remembering her last hurtful words to Jimmy. "Now we fix the mess we made, we go back in time and save Jimmy, and our selves," She added squeezing h the older girls hand. 

            It was strange to find comfort and courage in her younger self's words but she did, " and once we get our hands on that asshole Richter, we beat the living crap out of him." She said smiling.

            Both girls heard a beeping signal of Jimmy's computer. It was done programming their Time traveling Device. "Great!" CV, said These coordinates should take up back about an hour before the car accident, and we should touch down right in the middle of Retrovill park. We don't want to take a chance of any one seeing us and messing up the time line our self. 

            Little Cindy nodded in agreement. "Let just go stop that jerk Ricther and save Jimmy. I just want this nightmare to be over with!" 

            The tall Blonde disconnected the Crono slider form the super computer's terminal. After tapping an assortment of buttons Cindy recognized a familiar build up of light and swirling energy. It was the same light show she saw when her Future self first came into her shattered life. But this time that light would be the chance at redemption both of the girls needed. Cindy clasp her small hand into CV, larger but equally gentle hand, then they both stepped into the time portal. 

It took Cindy's eyes only a moment or two to refocus after the blinding flash of time travel. She and her older counterpart, looked at the greenery and trees stretched out before then that was Retrovill Park. CV checked the small readout on the Crono slider saying. "Yes!  The right time and the right place, excellent!"

Time travel was a little have for Cindy to wrap her mind around, but the fact that they both stood in Retrovill park on a Sunny day, when a moment ago they were both in Jimmy's lab at night. "Good, now all we need to do is find this Richter guy and kick his butt and save jimmy!" 

No sooner had Cindy finished her statement they were both grabbed from behind, by large hairy knuckled hands. Huge muscular wrapped around their struggling bodies, as a wicked Voice filled the air. "Now I've gone to two much trouble to allow you to get in my way Ms, Vortex" 

"UGH Richter! I'll fucking kill you!" The older blonde struggled against the iron grip of the large thug that held her. Cindy looked over the tall, slender man that was responsible for Jimmy's death and her broken life. The young girl stared into his cold beady eyes and felt an instant hatred for this person. Cindy had never hated any one her young life but this evil man earned her disdain. 

He looked that the two girls and laughed, "I knew you may have tried to stop me Ms Vortex, so I made sure to set your wonderful device to detect any other time distortions and made sure that I could give you a proper welcome when you arrived. So before making my trip back through time I made sure to hire some muscle just in case you did make an appearance." He's said Gesturing to the two stupid looking but brawny men. "And once you two are out of the way No thing will stop me from ridding history of the Great Jimmy Neutron and taking my own place as history greatest inventor!" Richter said cackling triumphantly

To Be continuted …


	3. Past tence

**Past Tense**

_Time is a funny thing Cindy contemplated. Time is not something she ever thought about till it directly interceded with her life. She had always tried to balance the little amount of this precious substance she had in her short life. Some times she had too little of it and ran out of Time, and she even found she had too much Time and become board and restless. She could now imagine Time as a living being laughing at her and her desperate attempts to control and uncontrollable. Cindy started to see that Time was not just a measurement of hands on a clock but as a living being with a wicked sense of humor. She grasped, and clung and tried her best to control it and just when she deluded herself that she had finally gained some semblance of control and to save someone very important to her. Time kicked her in her butt. Yeah Time had a sense of humor and it seemed to be playing it biggest practical joke on Her Cindy Vortex_.

Cindy struggled against the iron grip of the huge knotted muscles that held small frame. She looked over at CV, the older blonde girl that she followed into this situation. She was Cindy's older self from 8 years in the future they both teamed up and travel one week into the past to save Jimmy Neutron from a death that wasn't supposed to happen. Unfortunately for them the evil man that wanted to erase Jimmy from history and take credit for all of his inventions was prepared for the two girls. And now two big hired goons held them as the devious Professor Richter readied himself to carry out his plan to kill the young Jimmy Neutron and do god knows what to young Cindy vortex and her older counter part. Despite the grimness of the situation Cindy had to smirk at Time's little joke on her.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't be ready for you if you tried to stop me did you Ms. Vortex?" Richter said as his thin twisted frame goosed stepped up the still struggling CV. "But I really didn't think you'd bring your past self into this." He said flashing an evil grin at little Cindy. "But it doesn't matter Two Cindy Vortexes seem to just means your twice as useless." He said his bony finger tracing the outline of her beautiful face.

The tall fierce blonde girl's blue eyes glared pure hatred at Richter." You a dead man and you don't even know it Richter!"

"And that goes double for me!" little Cindy yelled as she noticed a small metallic glimmer from a near by Bush that she deduced was the hiding robotic dog Goddard 'He must be waiting for the opportunity to save us' Cindy thought. Cindy's eye caught the eye of her future self. CV. Must have seen the Robotic dog also and was having similar thoughts.

Richer Laughed the two girls threats, and addressed the Older Vortex "Now don't do anything stupid Miss Vortex. If you do, my hired help here, may see fix to crush your younger self. The only one that has to die today is that little upstart Jimmy Neutron. If it means changing the time line to take his place and become the world greatest inventor I'll do just that. I'd like it very much not to risk altering the time stream any more by killing your younger self, but don't tempt me!"

"You stupid jealous fool!" CV screamed. "You're risking every thing because of your envy of Jimmy's genius! Do you know how many times Jimmy Neutron has saved the world? If you kill him there may not be a future to go back to!"

The vile man just sneered, "I rather take my chances with changing the future then to live in his shadow a moment longer" He then stared into little Cindy's eyes, "I'm sure you know how if feel." And the truth is Cindy did and at this moment she was ashamed of her jealousy. "Well I'm off to secure my place in history. If they give you any trouble kill the little one then the big one will disappear." The stupid large lugs merely grunted a yes.

Cindy watched Richer march off and she knew he where he was going. To drive that cursed car the killed Jimmy and to start the event that ruined so many lives including hers. No, there was now way she's let Jimmy die, she lived through that nightmare. She would stop it no matter what the cost. He older self frowned, she couldn't make a move before Cindy was out of harms way. So it was up to her to figure a way to save her self. Cindy looked up at the towering lug that held her tightly. Cindy tried not to judge people on their appearances but both he and the one Holding CV looked dumb as rocks. And Goddard was still hiding in a near by bush. Cindy could use one of Jimmy's brain blasts right about now. Then suddenly she did have an ideal. Looking up at the large brutes stupid face she figured he was dumb enough to fall for it. "Hey you!" she yell upwards. "I want to introduce you to my dog."

"Err… Huh?" He said moronically

"Goddard, come out here." The small mechanical dog listened to his new master, and walked out for all to see. "Big dumb henchman, this is Goddard. Goddard, Big dumb henchman." Cindy introduced the two. Never losing their respective grips on their two captives, the hired muscle watched the Dog in confusion "And he dose tricks too. Goddard, show this guy your big red surprise." The huge brute did seem to be so dumb that he wasn't curious. He lend in a little closer inspecting the dog. Faster then Cindy could blink, Goddard's back popped open as a large Red Boxing glove sprang out, slamming into the thug's nose. He yelped in pain bringing his hand up to his injured nose releasing the little girl. Cindy free from the iron grip sprinted away from the dangerous man.

Seeing her younger self free and momentarily save, CV sprang into action. Her right heel rose then stomped downward crushing her captive's toe. As the Grip on her shoulders loosened her body spun in place, her hand grasped the large mans arm, and using his leverage against her she Judo tossed him over her shoulder. "I was wandering when you'd get free, I couldn't make a move with you in danger." CV said with a smirk at her young self never keeping her eyes off the two recovering thugs.

"Its good to see that I don't neglect my martial arts training in my old age." Cindy replies to her older self, with a similar grin. "But we those two look like that can still be pretty dangerous," Cindy warn as the two large men uncertainly stalked the two girls.

"You leave these two punks to me. You and Goddard MUST stop Professor Richter. Saving Jimmy and all that matters.

"Are you sure you can handle these goons CV?"

"Positive. Now Move it Vortex !"

The two girls eyes met for a moment, sharing a single thought before Cindy and Goddard fled across Retroville park.

Cindy was the fastest runner in her grade, but she'd never ran as fast as she was at this moment. Her legs, body and heart all moved with one purpose. Save Jimmy. "Goddard, how much time do we have before that car hits Jimmy?"

"**Cross referencing temporal distortion rate with local the local time zone**." It chirped, in its familiar synthetic voice. "**Complete: **There are 15 minutes left till Jimmy Neutron is terminated." Goddard said and as it displayed a 15-minute count down clock.

"Ok Cindy, be smart about this because you'd only going to get one shot at it." She said to her self. He first impulse was top run directly to the school ad warn Jimmy. But she immediately disregarded that ideal. Something told her that running into Jimmy and the Cindy from this time period would cause more problems it would solve. So she'd best keep out of sight if she could help it. Beside Retroville elementary was a little over 15 minute run from the park so she wouldn't make it there in time to save Jimmy anyway. She had to get smart, Jimmy Neutron smart. "Goddard, cross reference the police records on the vehicle use to kill Jimmy, with his time of death, and position of the crime scene, and extrapolate the most likely path the car took on its way to the school." Cindy ordered.

"**Processing**:….**Complete**: The vehicle well come east down Main street, turn sharply on Maple Avenue and impact Jimmy Neutron in front of Retrovill elementary traveling 80 miles per hour." The mechanical dog said while displaying a map of the town on its display.

"Hmm, Main Street is not that far from here. We have to stop that car and the sick freak driving it before it gets anywhere near Jimmy. Goddard Flight mode!" Cindy said more focused and determined then she's even been in her young life. Goddard's back opened up, to allow a propeller like device to emerge. After completing its transformation into a small helicopter, Goddard grabbed Cindy by her small shoulder and carried them both into the air over Retrovill Park.

As the green turf and lush trees or Retrovill Park sped below her "I'm on my way Jimmy! And I swear I will save you!... No matter what," Cindy vowed through clenched teeth


End file.
